


Dry Cleaning

by sweetteaisgay



Category: Law & Order, Law and Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteaisgay/pseuds/sweetteaisgay
Summary: This is an entirely self-indulgent work.After a long evening of being discreet at Van Buren's party for 20 years on the force, you and Mike want nothing more than to be alone.





	Dry Cleaning

The elevator dings open and your laugh carries down the empty hall. Your cover your mouth quickly since it's the middle of the night. Mike rolls his eyes and then steps off. He is failing to hide his smile.

"All I'm saying is, Briscoe knows a lot about a lot of things, but nothing about dogs," you say. 

"What was he supposed to do?" Mike asked, pulling his keys from his pocket. 

"You'd think a detective and a room full of cops- who are supposedly good in a crisis- could come with a solution for how to get a stray dog out of a hotel." 

"You said it, we're cops, not animal control." 

You roll your eyes. Mike slides his key in the door. The knob turns, but the door doesn't open. 

"But also like I said, how was I, a 'scientist' the only one to come up with a solution to a problem." 

"You're not gonna let the scientist thing go are you?" he asks, pushing his weight against the door. 

"How do you feel when people call you 'officer?' That's not your job title, scientist isn't mine," you retort, grabbing the door knob and pulling the door forward like clockwork. 

"You do science things," he says, jamming his shoulder against the door. "You got the dog out after all, didn't you?" 

He goes for the second hit and the door opens with a pop. He steps inside to the apartment. 

"Finding answers to mysterious questions is in my job description, sure, and everyone else in the room," you shrug, following him in. 

You close the door behind you. Mike takes off his leather jacket and puts it on the coat hanger. You dig in your pockets, take out your wallet and keys, and toss them on the table by the door. You take off your coat and he takes it from you. You smile. He hangs it up and then turns back to you. 

"You saved the day and everyone loved it you for it, roomie," he smirks. 

You laugh. Mike takes a few steps toward you and wraps his arms around your waist. You slide your hands up onto his shoulders. He kisses you briefly. 

"Thanks for coming tonight," he says, seriously. "I'm glad you got to meet everyone, even if it wasn't really..." 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, darling," you take his hands in yours. "I got to be with you all evening. I got to met Van Buren and BriscoeTonight was a win. We made a decision together. Mostly importantly, we know our relationship. You don't have to apologize for anything." 

He nods and brings your joined hands to his face. He kisses them. You let go of his hands and walk past him into the living room, patting his shoulder as you do so. Pausing in the living room, you pick up a blanket off a chair and fold it onto the back of the couch. You had left sooner than you'd meant. follows you slowly, hands in his pockets. You grab a Kleenex and pick up a formerly cold Coke can. As you wipe the table with the Kleenex, you swig what's left in the can. You grimace at how flat it is. You also pick up the book you finished earlier. You head to the wall with the bedroom door, bookshelf, and trash can. Once everything is in the proper spot you take a step towards the closed door. The man behind you places the book he was reading earlier on the shelf, glancing at you. You turn to him. 

"Can I help you?" you ask. 

Mike slides his hands around your stomach and you can practically feel his smirk on the side of your neck. 

"Maybe." 

You tilt your head in encouragement, and he obliges, pressing his lips on the outward curve. Your eyes flutter shut and you hum in delight. You place your hand on the door knob. Just like everything else in your apartment, age has taken its toll on it. Simply brushing your hand on it caused it to rattle.

Mike wraps his hand around the one on the knob.

“Eager are we?” he whispers in your ear.

“I’ve been waiting since you teased me in the elevator before we even left, eager is an understatement,” you reply, easing back into him.

“Are you accusing me of public indecency?” he asks pulling away slightly to look you in the eyes.

“Well I think that step back was pretty indecent.”

The playful look in his eyes doesn’t go away as he takes your other hand in his. Without warning, he lifts your hands above your head and presses them against the door. You feel your suit jacket stretch under your arms. His foot moves yours apart skillfully. This gives him a slight height advantage, and when he puts his body back against yours his erection right in between your legs.

Your retort is stifled by more movement. Mike tightens his grip on your wrists with one hand and slides the other one down your side. Just above your hip he slides it around to your stomach. He dips his face into the crook of your neck as he undoes your belt. The buckle clinks against the door. He squeezes your hip roughly before putting his hand in your pants. He misses the waistband of your boxers since it’s covered by the length of your dress shirt. It would be funny if you weren’t so desperate for his touch. He yanks it out in the front. This time his hand makes in. All the way in. You bite your lip and let out a small breath.

“Damn you’re wet,” he says as he kisses your neck slowly. He works his way up to right behind your ear.

“Like I said, I’ve been waiting since before we even left the building.”

He pulls his fingers out and pushes his hips closer to yours.

“Careful or you won’t get anything.”

“Please. You and I are on the same page. Even your threat included your dick.”

He laughs, lets you go, and takes a few steps back. “Watch me.”

You turn around and lean back against the door. You stand looking at each other, trying to hide your smiles. Slowly you move your hand back to the knob. Its sound gives away your intentions. As soon as you turn it, Mike closes the distance. He cups your cheeks, but your lips are already on him. Your hands press against the small of his back, desperate to bring him closer. More than anything, you want to hold him there, but there are more pressing matters. You nudge him just enough away to make room for your hands in between you. You undo the button on his suit jacket- not a move you usually have to do, but he had look a little more professional for this event. You pulled on the right lapel of the jacket. He gets the jist and moves his hands from your face so you can slide the jacket off of him. You toss it on the ground.

He chuckles. "Oh, you are serious, huh?"

You scan his face before replying, "About what? _Knocking boots_?"

He nods and leans back in.

"Hold on. What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he shrugs.

"Something," you say, stroking the back of his head.

Mike gestures to the jacket, toeing off his shoes. "You usually only throw fancy stuff on the ground if we're going to the dry cleaners the next day, but it's not Thursday. It's Saturday."

"Do I really do that?"

He picks his shoes and makes a show of tossing them over his shoulder.

"What can I say?" he says grabbing your tie and pulling you back in. "You're my overly neat boyfriend."

You smile as he kisses you. You take your own jacket off and drop it on the ground. He rolls his hips into yours.

"Does that do something for you?" you tease.

"Maybe."

"I'd like to see what," you reply, grabbing his belt buckle.

You undo it slowly. You bury one hand in the hair on the back of his head as the other pulls his belt out of the loops- one by one. He put his hands on your hips and slides them down to your ass. You kiss the side of his neck. His head leans back as you do. You yank his tie undone. He usually hates when you do that, so you're glad he's too turned on to care. You undo the first two buttons on his shirt. Then, you kiss right in between his collar bones. You slowly lower yourself onto your knees, you run your hands down his sides as you go. You kiss the tip of the tent in his pants. Hooking your fingers inside the waistband of his navy pants, you pull them down. He steps out of them. You look back up at him. He runs a hand through your hair. That gesture makes you want to stand up and drag him to the bed. However, since you want to do this too and you're already down here... You pull down his boxers, leaving them around his ankles. You put your hands on his ass and gently massage his cheeks. You kiss the tip of his penis. His hips involuntarily buck.

"Sorry," Mike says pulling his hand out of your hair.

"Just doing my job," you hum.

You run your tongue up his shaft. Next, you wrap your hand around it. You start slowly. You look up at him. His eyes are closed. After a few more slow strokes, you pick up the pace. You squeeze his ass as you do so. His hand settles in your hair. Under his touch, you speed up. You tighten your grip a little, twisting your wrist. You bring one hand to his thigh. You give it a gentle squeeze. Then, you take him in your mouth. You can't go all the way down, but it's good enough. Mike moans above you. The grip on your hair makes your eyes water. You'd smile if you could. You put your hand around what you can't take in your mouth. You twist it left and right. Occasionally, you pull your mouth almost all the way off so you can press your tongue against him.

"Shit," he groans and starts to rock into your mouth.

You move your hands to grip the back of his hips for support. You start to taste the salty pre-cum. You slowly move to take in more of him. His movement inwards helps you. The hand in your hair tightens again.

"Y/N," he whines. "That feels so damn good."

You hum around him. You drag your fingernails around his hip and down his thigh on the way to his balls.

"S-stop," he says, shaking his head.

You take your mouth off of him and look up.

"Everything okay?" you ask, wiping spit off your lips.

"Everything's great," he pants. "Just if you do that I'm gonna be done for the night, and I'm not ready."

He grabs your tie and guides you back up. "I want to be inside you," he murmurs.

"Please, Mike," you whisper, resting your forehead against his.

He takes your hand and steps out of his underwear. He guides you through the doorway. He spins you so your back is facing the bed. He pulls your pants and boxers down in one move. You step out of them. He gently pushes you so you're sitting on the edge of the bed. He bends down to kiss you. He wraps his tie around his hand. Some of his has fallen into face. You twirl a strand around your finger.

"Your hair is messy," you grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I look rugged. It's hot. You've told me a dozen times," he smirks.

You laugh. "If you let it loose more often I wouldn't have to tell you."

"Alright fine, I won't gel my hair on weekends I don't have to work if you wear a tie more often."

He gently tugs on it to emphasize his point. "We've been together all this time, and I'm just learning that wearing ties and throwing them on the ground gets you hot and bothered."

"Now you know," he shrugs.

You shake your head and laugh. "Deal."

You lean back on your elbow and reach for the nightstand. He uses his grip on the tie to pull you back.

"First things first."

Mike kisses your lips, your cheek, and down your neck. He kneels down in front of you. He pulls your right sock off and the your left. He kisses the indention the rug made on your knees. He spreads your legs slowly. He kisses just past your knee on each side. Then the middle of your thighs. Then your upper thighs. You sigh. He rakes his nails gently down your thighs. He squeezes one. With his other hand, he brushes a finger against your lips. He adds slight pressure so they open slightly. He dips it into you. You toss your head back and moan.

"You're still so wet," he whispers. He takes it out and you whine.

He shushes you. "Patience, Y/N."

He repeats the process with his tongue. He drags his tongue up to your clit. He swirls his tongue around it slowly. You lift your hips. He squeezes your thigh tightly and brings them back down. He slides a finger into you gently. You hold your breath. He sucks on your clit.

"Mike," you moan.

"Mike what?" he asks.

"Shut up."

You put a hand in his hair and guide his face back to between your legs. He smiles and goes back to what he was doing. He inserts a second finger. He pumps them in and out. His tongue makes a wide circle around your clit. He slowly closes the circle in. You fall back onto the mattress, and it is taking all of your will power not lift your hips. He pulls his fingers out and presses his thumb to your sweet spot. You cry out. You can practically feel his smile. He runs his tongue all the way up your vagina again. He stands and leans over you.

"Ready for me, baby?" he whispers.

"Beyond ready," you pant.

He kisses you forehead and grabs your hand. He walks around the bed, still holding your hand, and opens the top drawer. You hear the crinkling of a wrapper. Mike walks back around to stand between your legs. He drops your hand. You whimper.

"Come on," he says, tossing the wrapper next to your face. "Safety first."

"I just want to feel you. Any of you. All of you."

He tries to hide his smile. He grabs your hand and kisses it.

"Still good?"

You squeeze his hand and nod. He lines himself up and slides in slowly. You raise your hips to meet him. He presses further until he bottoms out. You hum and close your eyes. He pulls a little bit out and goes back in. He repeats that too more slow times before picking up the pace ever so slightly. You move your foot onto the bed so your knee is bent. Mike puts his hand on it. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. He groans. You hips buck. He smiles down at you. He takes a moment to take you in- pink cheeks, messy hair. Truly beautiful. He places his hands on your hips before setting a rhythm. He leans down closer to you to get a better angle. You wrap your arms around his neck and rub the back of his head. He places one hand by your shoulder to steady himself before speeding up. He moans.

"Y/N, Christ, you feel great."

"The feelings... mutual," you gasp as he hits a sensitive spot.

You look up at his face. His hair is down across his forehead and his eyes are shut. He misses a beat and you know he's getting closer. You move your hands to grasp his shoulder and upper back. You'd lean up to kiss him if you weren't afraid of knocking him over. Suddenly, you feel a hand on your clit. You arch your back. He opens his eyes to look down at you.

"M-Mike," you moan. "So..."

He smiles. "Lost for words?"

You squeeze your eyes shut. Your nails dig into his shoulder. You try to apologize but it just comes out as a cry. While his movements are faster, there is less of a rhythm. With both of his hands too busy to hold you down, you wrap your legs around him. He slides in a few more times before you roll your hips. He falters and then stops.

"Shit," he groans, tossing his head back.

You move your hand to scratch the back of his neck. You bring his face to yours so you can kiss him. You bite his bottom lip. He barely kisses back, he's panting so hard. After a moment, he pulls out. He takes the condom off, throws it away, and starts to kneel down in front of you.

"What are you doing?" you ask, too tired to sit up.

"You didn't finish."

"I'm worn out. Just help me out of my shirt and we'll call it even."

"You sure?"

"Yes, darling. Get up here," you reply, rolling onto your side of the bed.

Mike stands up and kneels on the bed beside you. He slips off your tie and undoes the buttons on your shirt. You sit up just enough to get it off. He places your clothes at the bottom of the bed. He lies down next to you, laying his arm on your pillow. You turn off the lamp. You place your head on his chest and curl into a ball. You pull the blanket over the both of you as he wraps his arm around you. He kisses your forehead again.

"You're really serious not cumming?"

"Honey, I just spent an entire evening at an event talking to strangers, I am exhausted. Thank you for checking- I promise I'm good," you assure him, kissing his cheek. You pause. "Are you really serious about the thing with the clothes?"

"What? You wearing ties more often?"

"I know you're serious about that. I'm talking about the dry cleaning thing."

He chuckles. "Dead serious."

"And it's really a thing for you?"

"I live for Thursday nights."

"Is that so?" you ask, lifting yourself on one arm to make eye contact with him.

You brush your feet against his, wiggle your eyebrows, and push the clothes off the bed with your toes. He laughs.

"Careful, I might have to start round two."

You laugh and rest your head back on his chest. He kisses the top of your head.

It's silent for a long time, and you think Mike's asleep when his low voice startles you

"I live for every hour I get to have with you," he murmurs.

You nuzzle your head into him and smile.


End file.
